Justice of the Grave
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: After a local do gooder is killed, chasing after a mugger, he is visited by an unexpected entity. The entity is forced to make a decision with the young soul... Though, he had use of one who has use such a noble soul, to protect a besieged Equestria, not as a Human... But as something much stronger, an Elder Lich. (( For some reason, I can't do Magic the Gathering Attachment. ))
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Come on, give it back!" A little girl demanded, trying to jump and retrieve a pink sleeved deck of cards, from an older teen. "Give me back my deck, you big meanie!" She kept trying to jump for it, but the older teen lifted it just out of her reach.

The group of older teens began to laugh at the girl's attempts, their leader keeping her deck out of reach with each jump. "What's wrong? Little girl mad because she can't reach her cards?" The older teen laughed.

"Give them back, mister!" The girl pleaded, tears forming at the end of her eyes. "It took all my year's allowance to get those cards and sleeves!"

"Awh, baby gonna cry?" The older teen asked, looking at her cards. "Must have not been very much, these cards are pathetic… I'm surprised Magic even made these."

The girl went to trying to get her cards again. "They are cute! And just you watch, I will be the greatest Magic Player in the city!"

Her declaration caused all the older teens to burst into laughter. "With this deck? You wouldn't even get past the practice rounds!" One of the other teens shouted, looking at their leader. "Hey, Eric, why don't we burn those cards? Save the trouble of any real players she tries to face?"

That caused the girl's eyes to widen, looking at 'Eric'. "You know, that sounds like quite the idea." He pulled out a lighter. "We should do our community a favor."

"No!" The girl cried, as they all laughed.

A boot slamming down silenced the group. "Hey! How about you knuckleheads give those cards back, and beat it?" They all looked to the voice's source, seeing a guy in his early twenties. He wore a black, open, trench coat over a matching black t-shirt. The shirt had a wailing skull on it, with crimson bat wings, the words 'Ave Dominus Nox' written under it. Both of his hands were placed in the pockets of a pair of jeans. For foot ware, the man had black tactical boots. "Or else there will be trouble."

"And? What are you going to do?" Eric motioned to his friends. "There are five of us, and only one of you."

"Don't underestimate someone, based on their appearance, kid." The man said, allowing his sunglasses to tip downward and reveal his hazel eyes. "But, instead of being violent about all this, how about we resolve it in a more civil manner?" He moved the trench coat's opening aside, revealing a black deck holster on his belt. "If I win, you return the deck and leave." He pulled out a red sleeved deck, smirking. "If I lose? I will just leave."

Eric grinned, handing the girl's deck off to one of his friends, pulling out a blue sleeved deck. "Alright, I accept those terms. Let's play." A table was placed between them, as the two put their decks down on to the table, drawing seven cards.

 **-Moments Later-**

Blue sleeved cards scattered all over the table and ground, Eric on all fours in disbelief. "I-I actually lost… Impossible." He repeated, over and over, as his friends collected everything and comforted their leader. "I can't believe I actually lost… But, that build, where did all those power cards come from so suddenly?"

"Here you go, darling." The man said, handing over his prize to its rightful owner. "Sorry for taking so long, you can imagine why I had to be cautious in this match."

The girl took her deck back, staring up at the man. 'U-Um… T-Thank you, sir." She flinched, when he patted her head, while passing by. "Uh, excuse me!" He turned around, hands in both pockets again. "I wanted to know, why such a nice person uses a scary looking deck?"

"Scary looking deck, huh?" The man repeated, smiling at her. "Like I said before. Appearance is not evil." He turned back towards the street. "Just because something looks scary, doesn't mean it is evil." With a wave goodbye, walking away, he gave the girl one last piece of wisdom. "Open your mins done good, and held and heart, the eyes often lie."

Once again, the second-best Magic Player in this District had done some good, and helped another in need. Ever since this dark looking player first started, and perfected his deck, that was what he did. Competing in tournaments and local places were just for fun, helping others had been his main goal. The man even played Warhammer, which made his tactical strategies even deadlier, but only one managed to beat him… And that was the one who taught _him_ how to play Magic. But, he did not let such a thing bother him, both having the same goal in mind.

"Somebody, help!" A woman yelled, drawing the man's attention.

Quickly, he sprinted out of the store, turning left and towards the cry for help. He soon found a woman laying on the ground, elderly and in a panic. "I'm here to help, what happened, ma'am?" He asked, kneeling next to her.

She pointed further down the street. "I-I've been mugged! That man stole my purse!"

The man looked up, noticing who had mugged her, a local street thug with his pants lowered some. "Stay here, I will get your purse back." He shot off towards the mugger, moving fast as possible, his target's below hip pants making it easier to catch up. "Hey! Stop!" The man yelled, gaining ground.

This caused the mugger to look back, going wide eyed at the fact he's being chased. He kept moving, finding it harder and harder with his pants down. The mugger even tried going down an alleyway, tossing trashcans down to slow his pursuer down, but it did not stop the man. He was left with one option now.

"I said stop, now!" The man shouted, closing in on his target. One could imagine his surprise, when the mugger suddenly stopped, and turned around… Barely catching a flash of silver.

 **-Not Far Away-**

"That. Was. AMAZING!" A gray cloak wearing Galaxia shouted, dancing around out of a theater displaying "SING" on its billboard. She spun around, seeing her black cloak wearing father and Katharine Alvers waking out behind her, laughing at Galaxia's antics. "Ooooh, thank you, mommy! Thank you, daddy! That was the best Christmas gift e _ver_!"

Galaxia ran up, hugging both of their legs, tail swishing happily under her cloak, as they returned the hug. " _ **What can we say? The two of us wanted to make this special for you.**_ " Black Knight said, patting her head affectionately. " _ **Sorry it took so long, not easy getting tickets here-!?**_ "

 **Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang!**

Black Knight's eyes flared red, hearing the rapid gunshots, crowds running in panic and Katharine keeping Galaxia close. His redden gaze went to the source, then to the female author, who nodded. "Go get'em." Black Knight gave a nod, shadows hissing around his body.

In seconds, the Black Knight's entire body transformed into a wailing mist of shadows, quickly soaring off.

 **-In the Alleyway-**

The mugger stared at his victim, blood pooling out of the four gunshot wounds in their chest. He slowly holstered the colt back into his pants, smirking. 'Heh, not so tough, now, after being hit by a .40, now are ya, hero boy?" The mugger taunted, turning around, but quickly went wide eyed and jerked back a bit.

The Black Knight stood before him, red eyes locked on to the mugger's own. " _ **Not so tough now, with a sword in your heart, now are you, Gangsta Boy?**_ " Black Knight taunted, before ripping his sword free and kicked the mugger away.

Slowly, Black Knight's gaze found the slain would be hero, cleaning off his blade and sheathed it. He carefully walked over to the man, kneeling next to them. The author's gauntleted hand removed their sunglasses, recoiling at what had been revealed to him… Those glazed, hazel, eyes staring blankly up at the night sky, but it did not end there. His search soon found the deck at their hip, removing it and held it up.

Black Knight went through the deck, slowly going wide eyed. " _ **This is just like…**_ " He looked down at the slain man, before letting out a sigh. "Of course, it is, should have expected that." Black Knight looked down at the man, reaching towards their chest. " _ **Now, let us see into your heart, hm?**_ " With that, his hand pressed down and saw what lead to this, including all the good done by them. " _ **Such a heroic heart, and strong soul, but the body can no longer function for them.**_ " An orb suddenly appeared next to Black Knight. " _ **But, how lucky you are… There is a world that needs one such as you, and I have a body for you to use during this.**_ "

The deck began to glow, Black Knight pressing it deep into the man's chest. Their body suddenly gaining an ice blue glow, before it turned into another orb… Quickly combining with the first one.

" _ **This will be quite an adventure.**_ " Black Knight stood up, both Galaxia and Katharine showing up. " _ **Isn't that right…**_ " He turned towards the pair, walking towards them, a massive shadow engulfing the alley. " _ **Ser'ron.**_ "

A massive, skeletal, figure appeared behind Black Knight, adorning both armor and robes flowing in illusionary wind. Their claw-like, skeletal fingers were outstretched, almost as if they were welcoming a guest. Frozen mist escaped from the creature's skeletal body, like an aura of power.

 **-Everfree Forest, Unknown-**

" _Ser'ron_."

The whispered name had been like a spell, causing the Elder Lich to wake, his pin point red eyes appearing in their eye sockets. Slowly, he reached up and placed a hand over his throbbing skull, disoriented while sitting up in a grove. "W-What happened to me?" His echoed voice shocked the Elder Lich, sliding back. "W-Was that my voice?" Looking down, he noticed the skeletal hands, allowing with the black robe with silver accents, death runes, and even iron colored armor. "W-W-What the hell happened to me!?" The Elder Lich screamed, flailing about and yelling about being dead.

Unknown to him, another was within the grove, a black cloaked figure leaning against one of the nearby trees. After a few moments, they began to laugh at the Elder Lich's antics. " _ **How amusing, to see an Elder Lich suddenly lose their mind.**_ " The figure slowly approached him, shadows acting as their feet, said lich stopping and looking at them. " _ **How the mighty have fallen, wouldn't you say, Ser'ron?**_ "

"W-What" The Elder Lich looked around, trying to see if there was another, then back at the robed figure. "Who are you talking to?" Strangely, his jaw did not move with the words.

" _ **I am talking to you, Ser'ron.**_ " The figure answered.

The Elder Lich became confused, tilting his skull. "But… That isn't my name, its-?"

The figure held his sleeved hand up, silencing his company. " _ **Do not speak it, a real name to your kind is like a leash. Once one learns it, they control you.**_ " He crossed both hands at the small of his back, looking up at the Elder Lich. " _ **Now, you are Ser'ron the Dark. I managed to save your soul, barely able to place it in a new body.**_ "

"So, does that mean I am…"

" _ **Dead? Yes.**_ " He answered, moving away. " _ **I had to make a few alterations. For example, you now have full control over your deck, like spells. Every mana card acting as its resource for it… But, the manapool takes a while to regenerate, so use it cautiously.**_ " The figure began to circle around Ser'ron, as if inspecting him. " _ **You have other abilities, but I will allow Ser'ron the Cold explain that one.**_ "

"Ser'ron the Cold?" He asked, confused by the similar name. "There is another?"

" _ **Yes, and no.**_ " The figure floated over to Ser'ron tapping his chest. " _ **He is you, but not you. Another soul within a single form. If you ever need council form him?**_ " The figure suddenly pulled out a mirror, allowing Ser'ron to see his reflection, but with blue fire in its eye sockets. " _ **Simply look at your reflection.**_ "

Ser'ron could not look away from his reflection, not because of the terrifying image, but those eyes. Its blazing eyes radiated with power, knowledge, and the unknown knowledge hidden behind them; they were mortifying. Its black and silver colored hood draping over his skull head, it helped gave off an aura of one who was mysterious, wielding power that no mortal could ever hope to learn.

" _Think about it, Dark._ " A _powerful_ , and ancient, voice echoed… But not from the figure.

"WAH!" Ser'ron screamed, falling back and just stared at the reflection, his hood falling back. "I-It… It spoke! My reflection spoke!"

" _Of course, I spoke, Dark._ " The reflection confirmed, mouth wide, as Ser'ron's own, mimicking him. " _As the Great One said I will council you… All that is needed? Simply look to your reflection. It is also very useful, because it gives you another set of eyes… From anywhere your reflection is. But, since we are both Ser'ron, simply call me 'Cold'._ "

Ser'ron slowly stood up, still trying to wrap his head around that and nodded. "A-Anything else I should know?" He asked, looking at the figure.

" _ **Two things.**_ " The figure had the mirror float over to Ser'ron. " _ **One: your health is displayed by this ruby necklace.**_ " He made a quick wave of his hand, a ruby amulet appearing around Ser'ron's neck, displaying '20pt' at its center. " _ **When not fighting, it can regenerate rather quickly, on its own… Or, absorb the souls of any living victim. This is also your phylactery**_." A black and silver urn appeared in front of Ser'ron, before it sat down on to the ground. " _ **Two?**_ " An aura of unimaginable power appeared, causing Ser'ron to fall to both knees from its weight. " _ **This world is in danger, in need of a guardian… A hero.**_ " He slowly gilded up to the kneeling Ser'ron, placing a sleeved hand under his chin. " _ **And I have chosen you for this task… My newest son.**_ "

Laughter filled the air, as the figure vanished in a burst of shadows! Ser'ron just stared where he once stood, before falling back. "Well… That just happened." He sighed, rubbing his skull and pulling the hood back up. "I can't believe that just happened."

" _Neither can I._ " Ser'ron the Cold announced, drawing Ser'ron's attention to the floating mirror next to him. " _Now, shall we get started? I sense a dark presence within this land, parts of it close by us._ "

Ser'ron just stared at the mirror, his reflection staring back. "Wait… Uh, Cold, right?" His reflection nodded. "What about teaching me those spells, like that figure said?"

"You wish to learn magic, right now, Dark?" Cold asked, Ser'ron nodding in response. "Then pay close attention, because we do not have much time… They are closing in on three young souls." Once again, Ser'ron gave a nod.

 **-Not Far Away, Moments Later-**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders sprinted through the Everfree Forest, trying to get away from those pursuing them. Ponyville had been attacked by gray cloaked individuals and undead Equestrians that had been buried in their graveyard or rose those slain at their hand. Now, two of the cloaked ones and seven undead guards right behind them, wanting to take the fillies. They were told to run away, to get far away and safe for them, all three deciding on trying to find Zercora.

"A-Are we going the right way?" Sweetie Belle asked, as the three-kept running.

"A-Are we going the right way?" Sweetie Belle asked, as the three-kept running.

Applebloom looked around, trying to find the tree hut. "A-Ah don't know." She started hearing their pursuers catching up. "Those weirdos kept cutting us off, ah have no idea where ta go-!"

An undead guard, four arrows stuck in his chest still, cut them off. His moaning appearance caused the three fillies to scream, attempting to go a different way, but were cut off by another undead guard. Each attempt was met by an undead guard quickly appearing from the forest and cutting them off, until they were surrounded. "It was a trap!" Scootaloo shouted, as she and Applebloom kept Sweetie Belle between them. "They lead us right into a trap!"

"How very observant of you, little filly." One of the gray cloaked stallions spoke up, three undead guards moving out of their way. "Our master said no survivors, and we won't allow one of you to escape." They slowly approached the fillies, all three trembling and looking for a way out. "Oh, no pony is going to save you three." The two drew their ritual blades out. "You are all helpless and alone."

"Sure about that?" An echoed voice announced, before a shadow was cast over the fillies and two stallions, causing them all to look towards its source… And saw the black robe wearing being, baring silver armor and runes, his hood draped over to hide any features. Those single red eyes staring down at the five living Equestrians, eyes held out in a presenting manner… Robe flowing in a mist of ice. There was even a mirror floating next to him, showing a blue flame eyed version watching them. "These three are under my protection." He squatted down, placing a hand on to Scootaloo's shoulder, one on to Applebloom's shoulder, and kept Sweetie Belle at his center. "Under the protection of Ser'ron the Dark."

When Ser'ron's red eyes looked up at the stallions again, they felt a freezing chill of fear crawl up their spine. "The heck is that thing?" One asked, his partner shrugging in confusion. "What is that thing!?"

"How rude of you, to say such things." Ser'ron gently the top of all three fillies heads, before he stood up and looked at the stallions. "You _dare_ insult an Elder Lich? A Master of Arcane? One who walks in the mortal and spirit realms?" He held out both arms, releasing streams of icy mist towards the surrounding undead guards… Their blank eyes going red, then looking at the stallions. He slowly reached up, and removed his hood, revealing the skull that had been hidden under it. "And a Lord of the Dead?" Ser'ron lifted his right hand up, pointing a skeletal finger at the two. "Get them."

The grove echoed with deathly wails and agonizing screams.

 **-Ponyville-**

"AHH!" A Royal Guard screamed, as one of his returned comrades rammed a sword deep into his chest. When the Royal Guard fell, a stream of sickening, wailing, green energy wrapped around his body. Before long, their eyes glazed over and he stood back up, wailing loudly… Joining the undead warriors besieging Ponyville.

A beam of magenta energy obliterated this wave of undead Equestrians, Twilight landing amongst her friends and defending Royal Guards. However, they were greatly outnumbered by the undead, and each one of their fallen comrades were risen by a group of gray cloaked figures. "Captain! Have all the town's residence been evacuated yet?" Twilight asked, using another spell to destroy an undead.

A lavender armored guard rushed up, using his halberd to bring down an undead that tried to blindside the princess. "Yes, Princess Twilight. I had a squad rally them at the train station." The Captain charged a spell through his halberd, to shoot one of the cloaked figures, only for an undead to take the attack instead. "They just returned, and reported that the last train has left."

"Good, we need to get rid of these attackers and-!" One of the cloaked figures suddenly appeared right in front of her, ready to strike… But, before they could strike, a cyan beam of magic sent them soaring away. This caused Twilight to look towards its source, smiling. "Sunset! You made it!"

Standing not far off form Twilight, stood a brilliant amber unicorn mare, her right-hand glowing with cyan magic… Crimson and yellow stripped hair flowing, cyan eyes glaring. Sunset Shimmer wore almost the same clothes as her human form, the magenta tie around shirt covered by a black leather jacket, an orange skirt with black boots over her legs. "Sorry, it took so long, Princess… Had to take a train here." Sunset Shimmer announced, rushing up to Twilight. "So, what's the situation?"

"Bad." Twilight simply answered, looking at the approaching undead. "We're getting pushed back, our fallen being returned to fight against us…" The two stood together, Elements and remaining Royal Guard around them. "We are in a lot of trouble, if help doesn't arrive soon."

"Applejack!"

"Rarity!"

"Rainbow Dash!"  
The Elements and Sunset Shimmer looked towards the three voices, shocked to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders running towards them! Each of the three mares called went up to the fillies who wanted them, in a panic about them still being here. "Girls, ah thought we told ya three ta get ta safety?" Applejack asked, both hands on her shoulders. "Why aren't ya on the train?"

"W-We thought ya meant ta go ta Zecora's…" Applebloom answered nervously. "Though, it wasn't safe, those creeps followed us."

"Followed you!?" Rarity gasped, looking at Sweetie Belle. "Darling, how ever did you get away?"

"You wouldn't believe it, Rainbow Dash! He was so cool, showing up and-!"

"Princess Twilight! They're breaking through!" The Guard Captain yelled, their defensive lines starting to be pushed back by the undead. "I don't know how much longer we can hold formation!"

"Don't worry, we will be there in a moment!" Twilight called out, looking at Sunset right after. "Sunset, I need your help… Starlight is still in the Crystal Empire, with Trixie and Sunburst, so we need every powerful unicorn that Equestria can muster for our defenses."

Sunset Shimmer smirked, nodding. "What do you need me to do, Twilight?"  
The response caused Twilight to smile, preparing to speak, but Sweetie Belle cut her off. "Don't worry, Princess Twilight! He said that he will protect us!" Her words, and happy smile, caused the mares to look at the filly, each asking 'He?', Sweetie Belle looking at the other crusaders. "Come on, girls! He's counting on us!"

"Right!" Before the mares could protest, all three crusaders rushed passed them and towards the Royal Guard defensive line. "Girls! What are you doing, come back here! Don't go that way!" Twilight yelled, the mares chasing after them… Until they saw Sweetie Belle pull out a black and silver urn form her bag.

Once the three made it right behind the Royal Guards, they positioned themselves around the urn. Each smiling at each other, holding said urn up into the air, a gust of wind swirling around the three. "We summon he, who is eternal, he who is bound to this phylactery!" They called out, together, as the gust turned into a vortex of magical energy. "He who can never die, he who protects the Spiritual Balance!" The urn started to float up, a pair of ice blue circles of energy crossing around it, forming an X on two side. "He that will always exist, he who protects!" The urn glowed brightly, as its circling energy swirled faster. "Lord Ser'ron, the Dark!"

The urn released a cloud of freezing mist, allowing it to shroud the Cutie Mark Crusaders from all sight. An echoing, eerie, laugh sent a chill down every living soul's spine. Soon, a flowing robe rose out of the mist, before its body stretching to a towering height, Ser'ron holding both skeletal hands out, red eyes glowing brightly in their eye sockets. "Ahahaha! Well done, dear children! You did exactly as I asked!" Ser'ron looked down at the crusaders, crossing both hands at the small of his back. "Now, it is time I do, as promised." He looked at the undead and their masters, eyes glowing brightly. "And clear these pests."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Ser'ron's words hung within the air, both sides confused by his statement, slowly glancing at those who dumbly stared at him. The Elder Lich then looked down at his three little helper, nodding. "Can't have you three harmed, after aiding me in this manner." He lifted a skeletal hand up, causing a crystalized barrier to surround them. "So long as you remain within that barrier, no harm will befall you." His gaze returned to the horde before him, and their mortal masters. "My, quite the army of Token Zombies, can't waste energy attempting to control every last one of them." Both sides were dumfounded again, as Ser'ron lifted a hand up. "I will stick to those closest to the defensive line."

An icy mist poured forwards, washing under the Royal Guards and began to spread around the undead trying to swarm their ranks. Soon, sickly green eyes were replaced by red ones, and those undead touched by the mist began to turn on their own! The Necromancers stumbling back, seeing their pawns near instantly turned against them. Though, the Royal Guards took this as a chance to reinforce their lines, as undead started to fight undead.

Both Twilight and Sunset Shimmer kept warry eyes on what had turned these undead… Ser'ron rubbing his jawbone in thought, observing the battle itself. " _Controlling these tokens means I am unable to use Cold's more basic spells, due to the energy required for 'Control Lesser Undead.'_ " His gaze went down to the ruby necklace, displaying '20pts'. " _Which means I must rely on my Manapool, which is limited to a total of thirty-five._ " Once again, the Elder Lich gazed upon the battlefield. " _I have to decide the most beneficial creatures and spells for a quick fight… Luckily, the tapped rule no longer applies._ "

The battle had reached a stalemate, Royal Guard and Controlled Undead unable to push the horde back any further. What made matters worse, was that the Necromancers had recovered from their shocked states, resuming their command over the horde and sending harassing spells. Such basic tokens and soldiers wouldn't last very long, not without a buff or something to rally them… A thought making Ser'ron mentally grin.

"Summon Creature!" He shouted, throwing both hands forward, as if he were casting some spell. "Diregraf Captain, times two!"

A shadowy mist left both of the Elder Lich's skeletal hands, and quickly seeped into two spots before him. Rusted Officer swords then burst from those spots, followed by rotting forms of footsoldier captains digging their way out of the ground. It made the Equestrians feel terrified, to see such zombie soldiers suddenly pull themselves out from under their once peaceful land, like one would see from some horror movie.

The Diregraf Captains calmly moaned, gazing at the scene before them, then looked to their master. "Go, and reinforce the mortal ranks. Rally my forces already on the field." Ser'ron ordered, lifting a hand up and pointed towards the battlefield. "Destroy any undead that defies my control, and win this day in my name."

"As you… Command, Master." They moaned, blue auras surrounding their bodies, a black one taking over their swords. The Diregraf Captains then turned around, releasing bone chilling wails, before they dashed to separate flanks. What undead Ser'ron controlled, once the captains joined the fray, also gained a matching aura… Starting to push the horde back.

Ser'ron physically flinched, feeling his manapool drop from thirty-five, to twenty-nine. While the Captains weren't his strongest creatures to summon, their ability increased any ally undead by +1/+1 a piece and made them assets he could not leave aside… Normal Token Zombies were 2/2s, but the Captains made them all 5/5s. This meant that every undead under his command, while fewer in number, just matched the horde's vast numbers with sheer strength. But, this battle was far from over.

"I need to make a choice of what to use next… I also have to keep in mind how much mana is being used." Ser'ron continued to examine the field, different strategies flowing through his mind. Though, from what he could tell, there was a total of eight Necromancers controlling this horde, and got an idea of how to deal with them quickly. "Summon Creature: Servant of Tymaret, times three!" His manapool dropped to twenty, as the shadowy mist summoned three trident wielding human husks from the ground. They stood around their master, each servant leaning on their own trident, as Ser'ron lifted a hand up. "Inspire!"

Each Servant of Tymaret suddenly gained glowing red eyes, releasing wails of their own. The Necromancers all screamed in agony, holding on to their chests, as three suddenly fell over dead. Ser'ron couldn't help but to release a low, menacing, chuckle as his '20pts' jumped up to '28pts', and watched some of the horde turn to dust. But, his attacks did not go unnoticed.

Five of the remaining Necromancers, realizing they are up against a completely unknown tier of magical power, began to chant. A black magical orb began to form at their center, slowly growing stronger by the second. Ser'ron, able to sense the amount of energy building, quickly had the three Servants move in front of him. Such an attack is unknown to him, and he was not going to take any chances with it, each Servant having 3/5. Though, the Elder Lich wasn't their target.

At the end of their chanting, the energy shot up into an arch and over Ser'ron. To his surprise, the attack headed straight for the seven females hiding in the rear. Three of them rushed forward, putting up a blue, magenta, and cyan; mixed barrier for protection… But, he could sense that it would not be enough and had one option.

"Teleportation!" Ser'ron called out, vanishing from his protective Servants and reappearing in front of the mares. "Ice Wall!" A giant wall of ice appeared in front of the Elder Lich, holding both arms out like he was the wall itself.

" _You idiot!_ " Ser'ron's gaze quickly went to his reflection, Cold's blue eyes blazing. " _An Ice Wall won't stop that, and they used a Holy-type barrier!_ "

"Oh… Crap…" The Elder Lich stuttered, right as the dark energy bolt struck.

In moments, the ice wall shattered into several shards, as the bolt struck Ser'ron. He roared, as it electrified his entire body with negative energy, the Life Points dropping down to twenty again and the Elder Lich stumbling back… Right into the barrier put up by the three mares, electrifying him with positive energy. His wailing scream of agony drew the attention of all five summoned creatures, who watched their master fall to his hands and knees.

They prepared to aid him, until the Elder Lich held a hand up. "Continue to hold the line! Servants, inspire again and assist the Captains in holding that mortal line!" They, hesitantly, obeyed their command, two more Necromancers falling to the spell this time. Ser'ron, on the other hand, tried to recover from his blunter, looking down at the pendant and seeing how it read '9pts' now. What was worse, he could feel his energy nearly drained, using it to try and absorb damage from both incidents. This meant that his control over the Tokens had just been weakened." I need to… End this, here and now."

Ser'ron looked at the battlefield, noticing how the stalemate returned because of his blunder. He didn't want to reveal any trump cards just yet, but he might not have a choice in the matter anymore. Even his manapool would be drained too low for any further fighting, but he was left with no other option.

"Well, in these situations. Go big, or go home…" He threw his hand forward, the shadowy mist returning. "Summon Creature, Avatar Class… Fell Shepherd!" The manapool dropped to thirteen, as the mist seeped into the ground.

A somber moment followed, nothing seeming to happen, until a roaring moan caused everything to tremble. The ground suddenly burst open, as the dried husk of an Avatar slowly dragged itself out. One, bloody, three-fingered hand grasped a Shepherd's Staff, while the other was used to pull itself free. An aura of death seeped from this Undead Avatar, the other summoned creatures holding their weapons high, in welcome to their powerful brother… Who also gained a blue aura.

"Fell Shepherd… Destroy these foolish Necromancers, who defy my power. Go, and bring me victory this day!" Ser'ron ordered, the Fell Shepherd taking slow steps forward. " _With both Captains on the field, he's now a 10/8… Nothing can stop his advance-what is he doing?_ "

The Fell Shepherd came to a sudden halt, staring at the Necromancers and then how long of a distance they were from him. It gave an annoyed groan, before raising its staff up into the air, calling forth a mist to surround the Avatar's kilted feet. Seconds later, the Fell Shepherd shot forward and through both forces, sending any in his way soaring into the air. Now, it towered over the Necromancers, allowing them to feel the sense of doom from its towering form.

"W-What is that thing…" One stuttered, just as the Fell Shepherd raised its staff up. "No, wait, sto-!" Their skull was then crushed by the curving staff's head.

"Kill that monstrosity!" Another Necromancer shouted, firing a charged bolt of sickly green energy at the Fell Shepherd, causing an explosion of fire and smoke around its head. "Ha! Got that-WHAT!?" A bloody, three fingered, hand suddenly grapped hold of them, slowly pulling the Necromancer up to the smoke. Shock and terror filled the Necromancer's features, as the Fell Shepherd's flesh and bone head tore through the smoke, unharmed. "I-I didn't even scratch it…" Their eyes widened, as the Fell Shepherd's mouth opened up, then snapped further with a sickening **crack**. "No! S-Stop it! Somepony, stop it, save-!"

 **CHOMP!**

The last Necormancer fell back, staring up at their headless comrade in the Fell Shepherd's grasp. "What… What just happened…" Her voice trembled, in terror, as the Fell Shepherd tossed his recent victim away and turned towards its last target. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, straining the mare's royal blue coat, as the Undead Avatar slowly stalked up to her. "W-We were promised so much… He offered what we all truly wanted, if we helped take this small town." The undead horde turned to dust, the magic keeping their bodies animated vanishing, the Fell Shepherd staring down at her like some cleric… Raising its staff up with both hands. "A-All I wanted… Were friends…" The staff's pointed pommel was brought down to-!

"Stop!" The Fell Shepherd came to a suddenly halt, the point of its staff mere centimeters from her muzzle. Slowly, it lowered the staff back down and moved aside, revealing Ser'ron standing behind it, eyes locked on to the fallen mare. "Your words have interested me, and bought some time for an explanation… Best not squander it."

The mare just stared up at him, shocked at how this seemingly unstoppable magic wielder suddenly becoming interested in what she meant. Carefully noticing how his summoned creatures began to surround them, she sat in a more attentive position. "M-Me and the o-others were… All promised what our hearts desired, if we helped this cloak wearing unicorn." She watched the undead creatures grip their weapons, reach ready to pounce on her. "A-All we had t-to do… Was help his minions over run and claim this town."

Ser'ron just examined her, ever so carefully, his robes still flowing with magical energy. "And all you ever wanted… Were friends?"  
"M-Mhm…" She lowered her head, now realizing how dumb it all seemed. "No pony wanted to be my fiend… I was just some random-?"

"Nerd?" Ser'ron finished, her eyes going wide and looking up at the Elder Lich. Though, as he gazed down at her, the mare's hood falling back and revealing how young she truly was… An ethereal human teen appearing next to her. " _This whole situation is ironic, long ago… I was just like her._ "

"E-Excuse me?" Ser'ron glanced back, seeing the Royal Guard standing there, their Captain out in front. "We are most grateful for your assistance… But, we will take her off your hnads. She needs to stand trial for these crimes, and seeing how most of her companions are dead, we must-?"  
"Please! Don't let them take me!" The mare shouted, rushing up and grasping on to Ser'ron's robes, the summoned creatures prepared to pull her off… But, stopped when the Elder Lich motioned for them not to and looked down at her. "I am sorry! I am so sorry… I didn't mean to, I swear! I-I was just so… So lonely." The tears began to flow again, Ser'ron just staring down at her. "I was desperate for friends, and they all accepted me. Those undead creatures were always so interested in what I had to say, it made me feel wanted, important."

Ser'ron continued to stare down at her, his mind unable to decide on what to do right now. He could help her, or just let these Royal Guards take her, both being the right thing to do. Times like these, his closest friend usually-?  
" _We are good guys, that's what we do, bud._ "

The Elder Lich looked up, jaw opening as he caught sight of a large man, shuffling his deck of cards on to a tale. He wore simple jeans and a black muscle shirt, showing off several different types of tattoos all along his arms, and a camo hat to top it all off. The man continuously shuffled his deck, light pushing through their ethereal form, Ser'ron reaching towards his friend… Who hand taught him who taught him Magic and constantly reminded him to not give up on something.

" _No matter what, we will always help others, even if our choices aren't conventional. Isn't that why you choose that deck of yours? To prove good can come from any source?_ " They suddenly stopped, pulling out a single card within a copper sleeve. " _Isn't that what I told you to do, even when my time on the field came to an end?_ " The man turned his card around, allowing the image of his strongest card to be revealed, his iconic Slivers Hivelord.

Nearly instantly, Ser'ron felt something within his left sleeve, reaching into it and pulling out the very same card… Safely tucked away within its protective sleeve. Internally, the Elder Lich smiled somberly at the card. " _I am a horrible hero, to forget such a basic lesson_."

The Royal Guards walked up to the pair, reaching towards the mare, who continued to plea for Ser'ron's intervention. "Come along now, time for you to-!"

A shadow suddenly enveloped over the Royal Guards, just before the Fell Shepherd swung his staff and forced them to back away. "So, is this truly how your race treats those in need of help?" Ser'ron asked, as his summoned creatures stood between him and the Royal Guard. "No wonder the young one sought out company from the dead and became so easily persuaded by darker forces." The Elder Lich looked back down at the mare, tilting his head. "What is your name, child?"

"Uh-Uhm…" She blinked a couple of times, confused. "G-Glistening R-Rose."

Ser'ron gave a light nod, before looking at the Royal Guards. "If it takes an Elder Lich, an Undead Lord, to realize that Glistening Rose is in pain, and to show a heart? Then your entire race is doomed to extinction."

The Royal Guards looked at one another, as the Captain regained his composure. "With all due respect, we _order_ you to hand over the criminal. "He made a quick motion, the guards preparing for battle. "Or we will take her by force."

"Is that so?" Ser'ron gave a low chuckle, placing both hands at the small of his back. The Fell Shepherd suddenly stood behind him, the Diregraf Captains were at both sides of the Elder Lich, and all three Servants were in front. What made it even more intimidating, every undead under Ser'ron's control were all around them. "I would just _love_ to see you try."

Both sides simply stared each other down, waiting for one to make a move. "Enough of this!" A voice called out, causing the Royal Guard to look back and open ranks to reveal Twilight and her friends. They carefully, and cautiously, approached the Elder Lich's group, stopping next to the Captain. "Haven't enough of us died today, Captain?" Twilight asked, said Captain giving a light nod. "And…"

"Ser'ron the Dark." The Elder Lich informed.

"Thank you. Ser'ron the Dark does not seem like our enemy, so how about we do not make him one?"

Twilight's comment caused the captain to become red, due to embarrassment. "Of course, Princess Twilight." He saluted, before backing away.

"Now then, Lord Ser'ron… How sure are you about Ms. Glistening Rose?" The princess' gaze went to Glistening Rose, who hid more behind the Elder Lich.

"I cannot reveal much, but I will say…" Ser'ron took a moment to collect his thoughts, all attention upon his next words." I knew a soul who was once like her." Glistening Rose just kept staring up at the Elder Lich, who glanced back at the teen mare, then back to Twilight. "She can redeem herself, with the right guidance."

Twilight continued to observe the deathly entity before her, unsure if she could trust his words. He did help defeat the undead forces that had attacked Ponyville, but with the very same power. Not to mention, Ser'ron was also an undead and spoke vaguely.

"Despite your assistance in our defense, Lord Ser'ron… You understand why I do not know if we can trust you on this." Twilight noted, staring up at the Elder Lich, then to Glistening Rose, and back to him. "You wield the same magic, appear to be the same as those we fight. Such trust cannot be given freely, with these things in mind." She gained a hesitant look.

Ser'ron just continued to look down at Twilight, his summoned creatures keeping a constant vigil for attackers. His gaze went to the nervous guards and what citizens were left within the small town. A skeletal hand reached up, grasping his jawbone in thought. He knew what was going on in their minds, Ser'ron would have thought the same not too long ago.

"I assure you, Princess. I am no threat to you or your people." Ser'ron assued, motioning towards the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were all rapidly nodding from behind their barrier. "You may ask them, their safety was achieved by my hand."

The princess looked down at them, unsure about the suggestion. "Much as I want to believe that, Lord Ser'ron… I cannot risk the safety of my subjects. If you are in agreement, I would like for you to be kept under supervision, by one of my friends."

Understanding the situation, Ser'ron gave a light nod, Twilight looking to her friends. Though, none of them stepped forwards, each nervous by the being standing with Twilight. An Elder Lich was at the very top of Necromancer Hierarchy, a combination of both Life and Death, controlling those who have passed on with ease. Such a thing is not to be taken lightly, and respectfully feared by all mortals.

" _Seems like none of them are willing to watch over you._ " Cold commented, Ser'ron looking towards the Diregraf Captain's pauldren and noticed the reflection looking directly at him. " _Mortals, their fear makes them predictable._ " Ser'ron looked towards Twilight, who began to panic about who would keep an eye on him, five of the six arguing among themselves. " _This is why I prefer the dead and the Spirit Realm. Mortals are useless to-?_ "

"I will do it!"

All eyes went to the scarlet and gold haired mare, who just stared up at Ser'ron nervously. Despite the nervous look, Ser'ron could sense an aura of determination, understanding, and… Familiarity? It was rather strange, giving how he has never met this one before in his life.

"I will keep watch over him." She continued, the others giving her both confused and worried looks. "After all, I am the best suited to do such a thing."

"Sunset…" Twilight started, looking at the others for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean, it has been a while since you last wielded pure Equestrian Magic. What if he attacks you, and your powers fail?"

"Well then, we best have faith…" Sunset looked towards Ser'ron, nodding up at him. "IN the both of us." The Elder Lich just looked at her, before returning the nod.

"Alright… But, for right now, I do not think it would be a good idea to have him running around, or fight those Cultists." Twilight noted, Ser'ron physically flinching. "I mean, could he truly be a friend?"

" _My entire life, I have waited for a moment like this…_ " Ser'ron thought, mentally grinning.

" _I know what you are thinking… Dark, no!_ "

" _Dark, yes~!_ "

" _Great one, save us…_ "

Some of the undead brought out musical instruments, confusing those present, as they started to play… Its up beat staring, as Ser'ron spoke up.

"Princess! I don't think you realize what you got here!" He slowly floated up, as thrones of bone and cloth appeared and caused the seven to sit down. "So, why don't you ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities?"

"Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherazade had a thousand tales."

Twilight was separated from the group, and placed within a boxing ring of ice. Quickly numerous Spectral Bandits appeared around her, swords brought to bear. Though, before the Royal Guard could respond, Ser'ron appeared around Twilight like a cloak, staring down at her.

"But, Princess, you're in luck, cause up your sleeves…"

His skeletal hands wrapped around her arms.

"You've got a brand of magic that never fails!"

Ser'ron sent bolts of icy magic at each Spectral Bandit! This caused them to dissipate into a mist, being struck one by one. Right after, Ser'ron vanished and reappeared… Massaging Twilight's shoulders.

"You've got some power in your corner now! Some heavy ammunition in your camp! You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo and how. See, all you gotta do is call out, and I'll say…"

Ser'rons pun around, floating away and created a cloud of icy mist. When they became confused, as to where he went… The Elder Lich rose out of the mist, like some powerful entity being summoned.

"'Princess Twilight, ma'am, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down?' You ain't never had a friend like me!"

A group of undead soldiers sat Twilight in a fancy restaurant chair, another two placing a table, while the rest created a candlelit environment.

"Life is your restaurant, and I am your maitre'd!"  
When Twilight removed the dish plate cover, she was shocked to find a miniaturized Ser'ron! Laying in the salad like some kind of photoshoot model. Before she could say anything, he vanished and reappeared in a whispering distance from her.

"Come on, whisper what is is you want. You ain't never had a friend like me!"

Ser'ron snapped his fingers, causing the soldiers to replace her restaurant setting with a spa one… Each soldier expertly caring for her needs.

"Yes, m'am, we pride ourselves on service!" One, caring for her mane, noted.

Without warning, Ser'ron used his magic to place Twilight on to a throne, a contingent of undead soldiers standing around her. The summoned undead appearing like elite guard for Twilight.

"You're the boss, the queen, the shah! Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish. How 'bout a little more baklava?"  
A column of ice suddenly caused Twilight to rise up.

"Try some of Column A!"  
When She slipped off, a column of bone quickly caught her.

"Try all of Column B!"  
When it placed it back on to the ground, Ser'ron appeared a s giant. He laid upon his stomach, hands propping his skull up.

"I'm in the mood to help you dude. You ain't never had a friend like me!"  
In the next few moments, Ser'ron began performing unbelievable acts with each word said! Undead appearing as extras, the Elder Lich dancing with the beat.

"Oh my. No no. My, my my! Can your friends do this?"

Ser'ron had his arms detach and began to arm wrestle each other, while his head spun around and body kept dancing. When his body came back together, he quickly created a large ice statue of Twilight.

"Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this…"

Ser'ron suddenly appeared beside a Royal Guard, stealing their helmet. Quickly, he reached inside and pulled out Rainbow Dash! The mare completely confused at the situation she is currently in.

"Out of their little hat? Can your friend's go poof?"

Rainbow Dash vanished into a icy mist, the mares all panicking about where their friend could have gone… Until she reappeared back in her seat, Ser'ron upside down with his index finger pointing down at her.

"Well, looky here!"  
Ser'ron floated up to Twilight, having her turn towards four of the undead.

"Can your friends go abracadabra, let her rip!"

Motioning with both hands, Ser'ron had the four vanish from sight.

"And then make that sucker disappear?" In her surprise, Twilight couldn't resist when Ser'ron had her look directly at him. "So, don't you just sit there, slack jawed." His jaw hung open. "Buggy-eyed." His glowing eyes shot out like lines, stopping an inch from her own… Before Ser'ron returned to normal. "I'm here to answer your mid-day prayers. You've got me, bona fide, certified. You've got a lich free of charge d'affaires!"

Ser'ron vanished, reappearing with his arms wrapped around Twilight.

"I've got a powerful urge to help you out. So, what do you wish, I really wanna know."

He reached up, having one of Twilight's personal scrolls appear. Ser'ron motioning his freehand left, causing it to open in a cartoonish way.

"You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all you've gotta do is call out like so, and oh!"  
Once again, he disappeared and reappeared within the mist… But, this time, Twilight was on a throne.

"Princess Twilight, ma'am, have a wish or two, or three!"

Several of the soldiers appeared as her guard, Ser'ron leaning over Twilight's conjured throne.

"I'm on the job, you big nabob! You ain't never!"  
He threw one hand out, having a Company of Undead Soldiers appear on Twilight's right.

"Had a!"  
He threw the other left, causing another Company to appear.

"Friend like me!"

Throwing both hands up, Ser'ron had his summoned creatures appear before Twilight… Kneeling.

"You ain't never had a friend like me."

With a dramatic spin, Ser'ron caused everything to return to normal, before his song started. Only difference now, the five normal summoned undead held jazz hands towards Ser'ron, the Fell Shepherd holding a "Applause" sign up.

The Equestrians just stared at the Elder Lich, who simply kept both hands crossed at the small of his back. After a few moments, the area roared with laughter and applause.

Ser'ron mentally grinned. " _Thank you, Robin Williams, on the lessons of how to break the ice._ "

" _Great One… Kill me._ "


End file.
